A need exists for optimized production of useful products from photosynthetic biomass, such as algae. However, the conditions for such optimized production can vary depending upon the photosynthetic species employed and the environmental conditions available for growth of biomass. Many interrelated factors influence algal photosynthetic biomass bioenergy yield and quality. Moreover, photosynthetic algal biomass can grow very differently in the laboratory, in conventional bioreactors, and in the environment. Current systems used for measuring these variables are bulky, costly and do not yield data on more than one growth variable at a time. Identification of optimal photosynthetic species for growth under selected environmental conditions is currently laborious. Thus, systems are needed for modulating, testing and recording the many variables associated with biomass growth.